Warriors Super Edition: The Lake Clan Cats
by digital devotion
Summary: A group of short stories about the cats in the first three books in my Warriors fanfiction series, Warriors Descended. I strongly recommend reading the 1st three books in my series before reading this, but readers can read this without being too confused.
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes:** I just recently got the idea to do this. It's one of the extra stories that I can start now because _Warriors Descended_ is nearly complete. I may come back and change some of the information about some of the cats later on once _Warriors Descended_ is totally complete, just in case something new comes up about a cat who was already written about in one of these chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. However, I do own any of the cats created for these short stories, which are about cats who had their first debuts in the first half of my _Warriors Descended_ series. You can find these cats in _Warriors Descended 1**: Descendant of Fire**_, _Warriors Descended 2**: Pawsteps of Danger**_, and _Warriors Descended 3**: Tricks of Magick**_.

******Warriors Descended **

**_Super Edition_**

_The Lake Clan Cats_

* * *

**Introduction**

When reading _Warriors Descended_, readers meet and get to know numerous cats...from kittypets, to lake Clan cats, to the evil cats of DarkClan. In _Warriors Descended Super Edition__**: The Lake Clan Cats**_, each chapter is dedicated to a single cat who was mentioned in the first three books in the series.

At the beginning of each chapter, there are facts listed about the cat; these facts range from the appearance of the cat to a few key things that happened to them during _Warriors Descended_. After these facts, there will be a short story about the cat featured in the chapter. Many of the things mentioned in these stories will be things that were not revealed in _Warriors Descended_ because they happened before Rowanwind was born or when he was off on one of his own adventures.

The chapters will be grouped together by Clan, starting with ThunderClan and going on to RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, DarkClan, and RogueClan. Don't worry; the kittypets and loners/rogues will not be forgotten. There were some very influential kittypets and loners/rogues in the series, so how could they be forgotten?

And now, please, sit back and enjoy this collection of stories about the cats who made their first appearances in _Warriors Descended_.


	2. Ch 1: Goldenstar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. I do own the characters created for this grouping of short stories. Please don't intentionally steal any of my characters.

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter One**

_Goldenstar_

* * *

**Name:** Goldenpaw/Goldenfur/Goldenstar

**Appearance:** ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

Family

Father: Noblestar

Mother: Nettlemouse

Siblings: Frostpaw/Frostflower

Mate: Dapplefoot

Kits: Cedarspirit, Cloverpelt

Apprentices

Blackcloud

What Has Happened to Him/Her

Goldenstar lost the last of his nine lives when he was possessed by Tigerstar's spirit.

**ThunderClan's Newest Warrior**

The mouse knawed on its acorn, totally unsuspecting that its life was about to be ended by the lithe paws of the ginger tom hidden in the tall grass nearby. Goldenpaw unsheathed his claws in anticipation. His mouth watered at the thought of sinking his teeth into the juicy, plump mouse that he had his amber eyes affixed to. A sudden sound made him jerk with surprise and look around. When he looked back, the mouse had disappeared. Regret filled his belly as the sound turned into someone's voice.

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

He felt someone press their paws into his stomach. His eyes groggy with sleep, and his head filled with the thoughts of the mouse, Goldenpaw opened his eyes to look up at into his sister's face.

Frostpaw's white and ginger fur was on end. Her amber eyes, very much like Goldenpaw's, were glittering with excitement. "Come on, sleepyhead! You don't want to miss your warrior ceremony, do you?"

Goldenpaw was awake in the next second. He rolled out of his nest in the apprentices' den and jumped to his paws. He'd completely forgotten that their father, Noblestar, had told him that he was to be made a ThunderClan warrior this morning. He shook bits of moss from his fur.

"Thanks for waking me up, Frostpaw!" Goldenpaw meowed to his sister. He looked at her sadly for a moment. "I wish you were going to be there beside me today."

Frostpaw shook her head. "You know that StarClan give me my medicine cat name, Goldenpaw. Stripedpelt says I've come such a long way since I was first apprenticed; I think that means I'll be getting my new name really soon!"

"I hope so!" Goldenpaw meowed. He gave his sister a playful push with one of his paws. "Now, let's go! I want to grab something to eat before Noblestar calls us for the meeting!"

The two apprentices slipped out of the apprentices' den and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. They found Dapplepaw, Goldenpaw's best friend, lying with the younger apprentices, Meadowpaw, Reedpaw, and Crookedpaw. Dapplepaw, whose dark brown fur was bristled with exhilaration, was telling the other apprentices about how she and Goldenpaw were being made warriors today.

"Congratulations!" Meadowpaw, the gray she-cat with the dark gray tail, meowed. "I can't wait until I'm made a warrior!"

"I wonder what your warrior names will be?" Reedpaw, a white, cream, and black tom, said with shining, light yellow eyes.

"I hope Noblestar doesn't name me Dapplenose," Dapplepaw said. Her nose wrinkled with disgust. "That would be horrible!"

"I'm sure he'll give you great warrior names!" Crookedpaw, a black and white tom, meowed.

As they talked, Goldenpaw picked out a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile and began to eat it in swift bites.

The apprentices chatted about good and bad warrior names until they saw Noblestar clamber up onto the Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge!" Noblestar commanded.

The ThunderClan cats began to come out of their dens in groups. Goldenpaw quickly groomed himself before he and the other apprentices padded over to where the other cats were seated. Meadowpaw and Reedpaw went over to sit next to their mentors, Poppyflower and Barrenoak. Goldenpaw's mentor, Quickleaf, came walking over to him. The light gray she-cat's green eyes were full of pride as she looked at her apprentice.

"I've gathered you all here this morning to appoint two, new warriors to our ranks," Noblestar meowed. His green eyes sought out Goldenpaw and Dapplepaw in the crowd. "Goldenpaw, Dapplepaw, please come forward."

Goldenpaw walked forward quickly. Dapplepaw came up and sat next to him. The two apprentices looked up at their leader.

"I Noblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on Dapplepaw and Goldenpaw. They have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Dapplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dapplepaw mewed loudly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Noblestar looked around at his cats before continuing. "From this day forward, you will be known as Dapplefoot. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Noblestar turned his head to look at his son. "Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Goldenpaw said with determination thick in his voice.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Goldenfur. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Noblestar climbed down from the Highledge and touched his nose to Dapplefoot's head. The dark brown she-cat licked her leader's shoulder. The leader next touched his nose to Goldenfur's head. Goldenfur licked his leader's shoulder.

"May StarClan light your paths," Noblestar meowed.

"Dapplefoot! Goldenfur! Dapplefoot! Goldenfur!" the other Clan cats shouted with happiness.

"Congratulations, my son," Noblestar whispered in Goldenfur's ear. To the entire Clan, he meowed, "Tonight, these two new warriors will sit their vigil in silence!"

Goldenfur's white-and-ginger-furred mother, Nettlemouse, came padding over from where she had been sitting. "I'm so proud of you, Goldenfur! And you, Dapplefoot."

"Thanks," Dapplefoot meowed bashfully.

Nettlemouse's elder mother, Brindlehare, came limping over with Smokemask, Tenderclaw's mate, and her kits, Blackkit and Thornkit.

"We're very happy for you," Smokemask meowed.

"Today is a very happy day for ThunderClan," Brindlehare added in her creaky voice.

"I hope you'll be my mentor when I become an apprentice!" Blackit mewed loudly.

"But I want him to be my mentor!" Thornkit shouted.

The two kits got into a scuffle. With an apologetic look, Smokemask led her rambunctious kits away.

Dapplefoot came walking over from the group of cats who had been congratulating her. "Hey, Goldenfur, what should we do first, now that we're warriors?"

Remembering his dream, Goldenfur purred. "Let's go catch some mice!"

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Ch 2: Clawstar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for these stories. Please don't steal any of my characters intentionally.

**Chapter Two**

_Clawstar_

* * *

**Name:** Clawfang/Clawstar

**Appearance:** large, dark gray tom, very light green eyes

Family

Mate: Cindermoon

Kits: Ashfang, Wetpelt

Grandchildren: Mothkit (deceased); Smokekit (deceased); Mistmeadow; Darkeye; Thunderstripe

Apprentices

Ashfang, Cedarspirit

What Has Happened to Him/Her

Clawstar lost most of his lives when he was kidnapped by DarkClan.

**Love Ones Lost**

"I say these words before the body of Grayfeather, so that he may hear and approve my choice!" Goldenstar meowed as the ThunderClan cats below him looked up at him with sorrow in their eyes. Their leader's ginger pelt moved in a light breeze that blew through the camp. "Clawfang will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Clawfang's light green eyes looked up from his paws. His dark gray pelt was jerked around in the wind as he looked up at Goldenstar with surprise. He'd been wondering if Goldenstar would choose him to be his new deputy after Grayfeather had drowned trying to save Smokekit, one of Ashfang's adventerous kits, after he fell into the river between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

"I will try my best, Goldenstar," Clawfang said to his leader.

Goldenstar nodded before climbing down from the Highledge.

"Congratulations, Clawfang!"

He turned to see one of his daughters, Wetpelt, walking over. Behind her trailed her young kits, Darkkit and Thunderkit.

"Thank you, Wetpelt," Clawfang said.

"I know you'll be a great deputy," Wetpelt meowed to her father. "It's too bad Grayfeather had to die in such a tragic way, though."

Clawfang's eyes filled with worry. "How are Ashfang and her kits? I haven't had a chance to see them since yesterday after I helped bring Grayfeather's body back to camp."

Wetpelt flicked her tail in dismissal. "You know Ashfang. She scolded her kits and punished them by keeping them in the nursery. That must be why you haven't seen them."

There was a frightened yowl suddenly from the medicine cat's den. Clawfang and Wetpelt turned their heads curiously to see what was going on.

Granitetail, a young, dark gray tom with a white face and paws, pushed himself out of the medicine cat's den. Clawfang heard Frostflower shouting Granitetail's name, trying to get him back into her den.

"Fernflight has whitecough!" Granitetail yowled. The tom stumbled and fell to his belly. "Frostflower says that Fernflight has whitecough!"

"Granitetail, I must ask you to come back into the den! You may have caught the sickness as well!" Frostflower said, appearing beside the tom. She pressed on his shoulders with her paws and forced him back inside. "Please, Granitetail. Go and try to comfort your mate."

Goldenstar padded toward his sister from by the fresh-kill pile. Clawfang saw his leader gesture at him to join them. With a glance at his daughter, Clawfang headed over to his leader and medicine cat.

"How bad is it, Frostflower?" Goldenstar asked once Clawfang was seated with them.

Frostflower shook her head. "It isn't looking good, Goldenstar. I need to fetch some catmint, and I will need lots of it. There is no telling how many cats will come down with the sickness. I'll need the help of some apprentices to fetch as much catmint as possible."

Goldenstar nodded. "You may take Oakpaw and Patchpaw with you. Hurry back, Frostflower."

"I will," Frostflower meowed.

Once the medicine cat had gone off with the apprentices, Goldenstar turned to Clawfang. "Come to my den. We need to discuss what could happen."

His belly full of fear, Clawfang followed Goldenstar up to his den above the Highledge. They sat down facing each other, Goldenstar seated in front of his nest of moss.

"This is terrible news, Clawfang. Fernflight and Granitetail have only just found out from Frostflower that she is having kits," Goldenstar said.

Clawfang shook his head. "Did StarClan warn Frostflower about the whitecough?"

"Not that she has told me," Goldenstar meowed. "Frostflower has never had any prophecies; you must know that. She confessed to me that she is beginning to worry that StarClan have decided they don't agree to her being a medicine cat. I've tried to convince her otherwise.

"Fernflight catching whitecough worries me, Clawfang. We have quite a few kits in the Clan right now. Ashfang's kits are ready to be apprenticed, but I have decided not to apprentice them for a few more days as punishment for sneaking out of the camp on their own. My own kits are still young enough to be susceptible to the sickness."

"I'm worried about my grandchildren," Clawfang confessed. "Especially Darkkit and Thunderkit. They are so young still."

Goldenstar nodded solemnly. "We will have to keep a close eye on this. I need to ask anyone who has come in contact with Fernflight in the last day to wait outside Frostflower's den for her to come back. Frostflower will need to look over anyone who has been in contact with Fernflight, to see if anyone else has gotten the sickness." His amber eyes flickered with alarm. "Have you been in contact with Fernflight closely recently?"

"She sleeps on the opposite side of the den from me," Clawfang said. "Other than that, no. I think the last time we went on any patrols together was a few days ago, possibly longer than that."

"Good. Let us go and discuss this with the Clan now," Goldenstar meowed. With a sigh, he said, "Let us pray to StarClan this sickness does not spread far."

* * *

Two and a half moons later, ThunderClan was full of weary, sorrowful cats. Three days after Fernflight had come down with whitecough, two of Ashfang's and Thornfur's kits, Mothkit and Smokekit, had come down with whitecough. Within two days, the kits' sickness had become greencough. A day later, the two had passed on to StarClan. Only one of Ashfang's kits, Mistkit, was sparred from the sickness.

Fernflight died a quarter moon after Mothkit and Smokekit, during which time Quickpelt had her kits and Patchpaw and Oakpaw came down with whitecough. A half moon later, Quickpelt's kits, Stripedkit and Tumblekit, came down with the sickness and died. A day later, Patchpaw died and Cindermoon, Clawfang's mate, found out she had come down with the sickness.

Sometime during all of this, Hollowriver, one of the newest warriors, and Volepelt, an older warrior, had both died during a badger attack when the badger gorged Hollowriver's eye out and crushed Volepelt.

Clawfang felt so heavy with sorrow he was afraid he wouldn't be able to move soon.

He'd witnessed the love between his daughter, Ashfang, and her mate, Thornfur, deteriorate as they fought over the fact that their kits, Mothkit and Smokekit, had died.

He'd watched Granitetail struggled with his warrior duties, after he'd been checked over by Frostflower to see if he had whitecough, as he worried about Fernflight.

He had seen the terrible sorrow of Poppyflower when her mate, Volepelt, died because of the badger, and their daughter, Patchpaw, died from greencough.

Was StarClan punishing ThunderClan for something? Clawfang couldn't think of anything ThunderClan had done to deserve this much loss and pain.

* * *

He woke one day to a cold, misty morning. When Clawfang slipped out of the warriors' den and into the camp, he found the place nearly deserted. These days, the elders, queens, and kits stayed inside their dens, afraid of catching the sickness. The warriors often went out all day on hunting and border patrols, only occasionally coming back to camp to check on the elders, queens, and kits. Everyone except Frostflower, Goldenstar, and Clawfang stayed away from the medicine cat's den.

Right now, Cindermoon was the only cat left who had greencough. Oakpaw, against all odds, had been the only one so far to pull through the sickness and get better enough to go back to the apprentices' den. Frostflower was keeping him from doing his apprentice's duties, however, until he was over the sickness for at least a quarter moon.

A ginger blur appeared in the mist curling through the camp. Clawfang squinted to see Frostflower walking toward him. Her white fur practically melted into the grayish-white mist. His heart plummeted when he saw the sadness in Frostflower's amber eyes.

"Cindermoon is asking for you," Frostflower whispered softly. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to wake you."

Clawfang closed his eyes and bent his head for a few moments. "Is anyone else in your den?"

"No," Frostflower replied quietly. "Goldenstar has gone to tell Ashfang and Wetpelt. He doesn't want them to be in my den, for the sake of the lives of the rest of the kits."

"My daughters will understand," Clawfang said. He opened his eyes. "Thank you for coming to get me, Frostflower."

The medicine cat nodded and watched him walk over to her den.

Clawfang pushed his way inside and quickly spotted Cindermoon's long, silver fur. He slowly walked over to her and lay down.

Cindermoon's amber eyes opened and focused in on his face. He heard a purr escape her. "Clawfang. I'm glad...you came."

"I couldn't miss saying...good-bye," Clawfang replied, his voice choking.

Another purr rumbled in Cindermoon's chest. "Tell...our kits...I love them...and our grand...children. I'll be...watching over...all of you."

"Oh, Cindermoon," Clawfang whispered, his eyes glistening with tears. "I wish...I wish there was something I could do to stop this."

Cindermoon chuckled, her voice harsh. "I wouldn't want...you to, Clawfang. Good-bye, my love..." She sighed, her last breath escaping through her lips.

Clawfang licked Cindermoon's ear one last time. "Good-bye, my love."


	4. Ch 3: Frostflower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors. I do own the characters written about in this collection of stories. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

Chapter Three

_Frostflower_

* * *

**Name: **Frostpaw/Frostflower

**Appearance:** white and ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Family

Father: Noblestar

Mother: Nettlemouse

Siblings: Goldenstar

Nieces/Nephews: Cedarspirit, Cloverpelt

Apprentices

Maggotstripe

What Has Happened to Him/Her

She received the prophecy that led Rowanwind to kill Sly, leader of DarkClan.

**Faith**

"_Frostpaw, don't feed her that!" Stripedpelt yelped._

_Frostpaw dropped the leaves and turned frightened, amber eyes on her mentor._

"_Those are dock leaves, Frostpaw, not borage leaves!" Stripedpelt scolded, pawing the leaves away from Smokemask, whose belly was swollen with her kits._

"_I'm sorry, Stripedpelt!" Frostpaw mewed, hanging her head._

"_You should be apologizing to Smokemask, not to me," Stripedpelt replied, pulling out the real borage leaves. "Here, Smokemask. These should help you with your milk. You're very close to having your kits."_

"_Don't be so hard on her, Stripedpelt. She's doing her best," Smokemask meowed before lapping up the leaves. She wrinkled her nose as she chewed._

_Stripedpelt sighed. "You can go now, Smokemask."_

_The she-cat waddled out of the medicine cat's den after saying thanks._

_Frostpaw continued to stare at her paws, unable to meet her mentor's eyes. This was the third time she'd gotten something wrong in the past two days._

"_Frostpaw, is something bothering you?" Stripedpelt asked._

_The apprentice shook her head a little._

_Stripedpelt sat down next to her and touched her shoulder with her tail-tip. "Something must be bothering you, Frostpaw. You can tell me."_

_Frostpaw took an unsteady breath. "StarClan won't talk to me."_

"_What do you mean?" Stripedpelt whispered soothingly._

"_Every time we go to the Moonpool, I don't have any dreams! I always see darkness...just darkness!" Frostpaw mewed._

_Stripedpelt purred reassuringly. "Oh, Frostpaw. You don't have to worry. Sometimes StarClan has nothing to say. You should be glad that you aren't being shown anything; it ony means that something tragic is coming."_

"_I...never thought about it that way," Frostpaw said, finally looking up at her mentor._

_Stripedpelt wasn't there._

"_Stripedpelt?" Frostpaw shouted. "Stripedpelt, where are you? Stripedpelt!"_

Frostflower woke with a jerk. She sat up in her nest, her breath coming in gasps. The rest of her den was utterly quiet this early in the morning. She had no patients, and she was alone. The shadows around her felt like they were pressing in on her, reminding her of the darkness she continued to see whenever she visited the Moonpool.

_Stripedpelt, why did you have to leave me?_ Frostflower thought with a sob. She slid out of her nest and shook moss from her white and ginger fur.

"Stripedpelt, why can't I see anything?" Frostflower whispered. "There must be _something_ that StarClan has to show me!"

She paced around the den, too awake to even try and go back to sleep. The shadows seemed to dance as she moved. They were scary shadows, full of everything and yet nothing at all.

"I don't understand," Frostflower mumbled. "Is this the wrong path for me? Do I not have enough faith in StarClan to be shown anything?"

"Frostflower, did you have another nightmare?" a familiar voice meowed.

Frostflower turned to see Goldenstar, her ginger-furred brother, sitting in the entrance of her den.

"Goldenstar," Frostflower meowed. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Only a few moments," he replied, padding further into her den. He touched his nose to her cheek. "What happened this time, Frostflower?"

She knew he was referring to her nightmare. "I...was remembering when I almost fed Smokemask dock leaves instead of borage leaves. Stripedpelt scolded me and then asked me what was bothering me..."

Goldenstar nodded and cut her off. "And you told her it was because StarClan wasn't showing you anything. What did she tell you in your dream, Frostflower?"

"She told me that I should be glad they aren't showing me anything," Frostflower sighed. "Because it means that there is nothing tragic about to happen."

Goldenstar purred. "You see? That was a dream from StarClan, sent to reassure you that everything is okay. Frostflower, you are on the right path. I know you are. You need to stop doubting yourself. ThunderClan needs your wisdom of healing to keep us all strong and healthy."

"I know, Goldenstar," Frostflower meowed. "But I have this feeling that...StarClan has their doubts about me."

"If they have any doubts about you, Frostflower, then they are a bunch of mouse-brains," Goldenstar said with a laugh. "Remember that ThunderClan needs you, no matter what StarClan might think."

"Thank you, Goldenstar," Frostflower said. "It is nice to know that at least one cat has faith in my abilities."

Goldenstar shook his head. "Frostflower, every cat in ThunderClan, from the youngest kit to the oldest elder, believes in your abilities. It's you that needs to learn to have faith in yourself. I have to go now. I'm supposed to lead the dawn patrol this morning."

"Have fun," Frostflower meowed.

"Try and get some more sleep," Goldenstar told her. "You look like you could use a few more hours of rest." He turned and padded out of the den.

"I hope you're right, Goldenstar," Frostflower said under her breath. "I just hope that StarClan realizes that I'm on the right path..."

A few moons later, ThunderClan was riddled with greencough. Many cats died, and there was little that Frostflower could do to stop it. One half-moon, she headed to the Moonpool with the medicine cats from the other three Clans, reluctant because she knew that StarClan had nothing to say to her. They would have no explanation for the greencough epidemic that was taking so many ThunderClan cats, both young and old.

Yet, this time was different. When Frostflower lapped at the water and curled up next to the Moonpool, she drifted off into a shadowed forest echoing with the screams of kits. She raced to their aide, only to realize when she reached them that they were kits who had passed on from the greencough epidemic.

Guilt flooded Frostflower when the other cats who had died of greencough began to appear, chanting, "_Only the ghost of starlight can heed his cause, when teeth meet teeth and claws meet claws. Nine lines he'll have, but no leader's name. The descendant of Fire, two of the same_."

That was when her mentor, kind and gentle Stripedpelt, had come forward to speak to her.

"I'm sorry, Frostflower, my sweet apprentice. I wish the things to come were not in your future. Be strong for your Clan. You've had a rough time, but it is going to get much harder."

"What's coming, Stripedpelt? Please...don't tell me more are going to die! I will die myself if I'm unable to save another cat!" Frostflower moaned to her old mentor.

"Go back and warn your brother of what is to come, Frostflower," Stripedpelt said. "_A ginger tom will rise to conquer the dark, his friend be the apprentice of a lark. Without love, without faith, he will fall, lest the wall of hatred cover you all._"

"Don't leave me!" Frostflower mewed. "I need a better answer! What does it all mean, Stripedpelt?"

But the shadows of the forest around her dissolved, and Stripedpelt left her all alone once more.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
